dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Abandoned Page
The Abandoned Page, commonly abbreviated "AP", is a page on Dragon Cave where eggs that users abandon appear. Unlike on the Main Cave, where eggs are represented by a generic black egg with a red question mark, eggs on the AP are visible, along with cracks if they have any. The time each egg has left is always shown under the image of each egg. Users who are not scroll locked may click an egg in the AP in order to adopt it. Hatchlings that users abandon can also be found on the AP, though they tend to be picked up fairly quickly regardless of their breed. Though most eggs on the AP have lineages, caveborn (CB) eggs that were initially found in the main cave and then abandoned after five hours can also be found in the AP. In the past, eggs or hatchlings that were abandoned were given an additional day added to their timer; since May 21st, 2016, this feature has been removed as part of a range of updates to the site on DC's 10th birthday. When there aren't any eggs or hatchlings on the AP, there will be a message that says: "Sorry, there aren't any abandoned eggs right now. You can look for your own egg at the main cave." Once an egg/hatchling is abandoned, the person who put it on the AP cannot go back and get it even if they wanted to, meaning that once an egg or hatchling is abandoned off a user's scroll, it cannot be retrieved. Trying to do so will cause the same message as an unsuccessful adoption to appear: Try as you might, you cannot seem to find the egg you are looking for in the abandoned area. However, if the user leaves an egg in the AP, another user takes it and then puts it back, the first user can then pick up the egg again. The AP is only capable of showing 30 eggs at a time. If there are more than 30 eggs in the AP, only 30 show and the rest are "backlogged". AP Block AP block used to be a feature of DC before it was removed in late 2014. If the AP had more than four rows of eggs, or 24 eggs, it would block the main cave, preventing CB eggs from being dropped. When the AP was blocking the main cave, this message would appear on all of the habitats (or the the main page of the site prior to the introduction of the biomes): As you head off to the biome, you see a huge pile of eggs. You decide that there are plenty of eggs there, and traveling is unnecessary. Prior to The Change, the message on the main page would read: "The entrance to the cave is blocked by a huge pile of abandoned eggs. Maybe you should help to clear it out be taking one?" During new releases and holidays, TJ09 usually disabled the blocking mechanism as many users abandoned eggs in order to unlock their scrolls. This feature seems to have been permanently disabled as of December 2014 when DC was changed so that multiple bred Christmas breeds were allowed on scrolls. Category:Browse